


Devil's kind

by RemsyCanterville



Category: Green Day
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blonde Billie is lifee, Blood and Violence, Drugs, F/M, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Slow Burn, Suicide Notes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: Donde Billie es el diablo y Mike está enamorado del peligro.





	1. I.Uno.

> «Seré el rey para siempre, y tú   
>  Puedes ser mi resplandor»  
> 

...

Olor a cigarros, sudor y alcohol, mezclados con el hedor de los salpicones de vomito en el suelo. Mike arrugó la nariz y tosió un poco.

Tré, mierda, Tré seguía a su lado pero toda su atención estaba enfocada en el chico mucho mayor que él con el que estaba coqueteando. _Pasiva de mierda_.

¿Por qué había accedido a salir?

Tomó un sorbo largo de su bebida y observó de reojo a la pareja a su lado. Era lo único entretenido que tenía para hacer, burlarse mentalmente de Tré y su obvia intención de tener la polla de ese sujeto hasta la garganta. Bostezó, todo estaba tan muerto.

—Mikey—susurró Tré—. Debo irme.

— ¿Qué?

—Necesito follar con alguien, porque desde que decidiste que eras “heterosexual” ya no tengo el pene de nadie dentro de mí, y eso es horriblemente triste, hermano.

El chico los miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Invitaste a tu ex a salir con nosotros?

—Éramos follamigos—contestó Mike.

—Y no me dan permiso de salir si no está él conmigo— Tré hizo un puchero, su voz aguda y ojos azules lo hacían ver adorable. Se sintió un mal tercio. El muchacho-no-identificado tenía el ceño fruncido y si las miradas matásen… que cliché. Tré se acercó a él de forma coqueta y colocó una mano en su muslo—. No te preocupes, papi, tú eres el único al que quiero esta noche.

Mike ahogó una carcajada, el chico pareció contento con ello y los vio perderse en el pasillo.

Genial, ahora estaba solo en medio de una puta fiesta donde no conocía a nadie y… ahora se daba cuenta de que Tré tenía las llaves de su auto. Estaba atrapado y tenía ganas de morirse. Miró la pantalla de su teléfono y soltó un bufido. 15% de batería.

Se fijó en un muchacho rubio que estaba fumando junto a otros cuantos chicos. Debía ser unos centímetros más bajos que él. Tenía un par de tatuajes en sus brazos y algunos piercings en su rostro. Era lindo.

Mike quería golpearse porque a él _sólo_ le gustaban las mujeres. Debió haberlo mirado por demasiado tiempo porque cuando se dio cuenta el chico le devolvió la mirada y le guiñó un ojo. Mike apartó la vista y se centró en su cerveza, lo miró de reojo por un rato. El chico se estaba acercando, joder.

—Hola— lo miró, entonces se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran de un verde intenso.

—Hey—contestó, con una sonrisa de lado. El chico tiró su cigarro ya apagado en el piso.

— ¿Por qué tan solo?— preguntó coqueto. Eso era tan jodidamente cliché… pero los clichés siempre funcionaban.

—Vine con un amigo—le restó importancia. El chico se inclinó hacia él.

— ¿Ah, sí? Que bueno que se fue.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque así es mucho más fácil estar a solas contigo—. No se iba a sonrojar por eso, no se iba a sonrojar por eso, no se ib-… tarde.  
Sólo hormonas alborotadas por el alcohol y la falta de sexo, nada más.

—Soy heterosexual— se excusó con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. El muchacho rió ruidosamente.

— ¿Heterosexualidad? Eso es para maricas—sonrió—. Me llamo Billie, por cierto.

—Mike— contestó, lo vio sonreír y se estremeció. Su rostro le era familiar  
—. ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

— ¿Sueles ir a Gilman?— Mike asintió—. Ahí está, de seguro me has visto por ahí—Carajo, casi no pudo escuchar lo que dijo porque por más extraño que sonase, el rostro de Billie lo distraía. Eso sólo le pasaba con chicas extremadamente atractivas. ¿Qué le pasaba?— ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Oh, no. Gracias.

—Lo tomaré como un sí— lo tomó del brazo, Mike no puso objeción. La mano de Billie estaba fría pero no le importaba—. Por cierto, ¿Tu amigo no es el baterista de The Lookouts? ¿El psicópata de pelo verde?— Mike soltó una pequeña risa.

—Ex baterista.

— ¿Está disponible?—preguntó Billie interesado. Un cosquilleo de celos recorrió a Mike—. Mierda, estoy buscando banda. Tuve una discusión con mi baterista y creo que el bajista me odia.

—Yo toco el bajo—comentó en voz baja.

—Deberíamos reunirnos alguna vez.  
Mike no creía que eso fuera una buena idea. _Tré podría interesarse en Billie_ Y no era bueno mezclar el trabajo con la diversión.

Pidió una cerveza y otra para él .Mike no podía dejar de mirarlo, tampoco ignorar el obvio coqueteo de ese adorable chico. Es que, mierda, era muy lindo y era imposible no dejarse seducir. Antes de percatarse ya le seguía el juego.

Pensó en Anastasia y se estremeció. Era su primer año de noviazgo y todo iba muy bien ahora. Billie dejó de hablar al notarlo tenso.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó con suavidad.

—Nada… Sólo olvidé avisar a mi novia de que saldría esta noche— cuando dijo la palabra novia  Billie sonrió con la boca cerrada y apoyó su codo en la barra, mirando a Mike directamente a los ojos, él tragó la saliva y apartó la mirada.

—No creo que se moleste— _No la conoces_ —. Además no estás haciendo nada malo.

—Tienes razón— contestó, tomó valor para devolverle la mirada.

—Dame tu número de teléfono—soltó Billie. Mike se lo pasó sin pensarlo. O sea, no era para nada malo, ¿verdad? Sólo para mantenerse en contacto y hablar sobre la posible banda.

Así fue cómo conoció a Billie Joe Armstrong. Había escuchado rumores sobre él pero jamás lo había visto en persona, hasta ahora. Lo que decían los demás sobre él le parecía ridículo, alguien de ese tamaño jamás sería capaz de hacer nada de lo que le acusaban. Por amor a Dios, ese chico en lugar de miedo inspiraba ternura.

Aunque no lo conocía, y quizás ese chico si era todo lo que decían de él.

Siempre le habían dicho que el diablo tenía cuernos y cola, ahora se daba cuenta de que en realidad tenía ojos verdes y un rostro angelical.   
  
  



	2. D o s

Llegó a su casa haciendo el menor ruido posible para evitar despertar a sus padres y conectó su teléfono, cuando lo encendió encontró treinta llamadas perdidas de Anastasia.

_Babe ♥  (50 mensajes sin leer y 30 llamadas perdidas)_

Los abrió con la mano temblorosa, se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró.

_Me contaron que saliste._

_¿Por qué no me avisaste?_

_Ya te dije que odio cuando haces esto_

_Te estoy vigilando_

_¿Quién es ese drogadicto, Mike?_

_Aléjate de él, AHORA_

_Sabía que no podía confiar en ti_

_¿Me vas a engañar con otro hombre?_

_Que bajo has caído, maricón de mierda._

_Me das asco_

_Ésta vez te rompo ambos brazos, hijo de puta_

Luego sólo repetitivas amenazas y mensajes reclamando su forma de actuar.

Toda la ebriedad se le fue de golpe y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Rápidamente se puso a contestar los mensajes.

**No estaba haciendo nada malo, bebé, sólo estaba acompañando a Tré.**

_¿AHORA ME CONTESTAS?_

**No tenía batería**

_Sabes que ME TIENES que pedir permiso cuando vas a salir_

**Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, amor.**  
**Sabes que te amo**

_Y tú sabes que no me gusta que te juntes con Tré._

_Es un maricón y me da asco_.

_Ese hijo de perra arderá en el infierno y quiere arrastrarte en su desviación._

**Es mi amigo desde somos niños.**  
**Además, me estabas vigilando, viste que no hice nada malo, no entiendo por qué te pones así**

_Estabas hablando con un drogadicto_

**Es un amigo**

_No me gusta que hagas amigos, te distraen de pasar tiempo conmig_ o

**Eres mi prioridad**

_Al parecer no lo suficiente_  
_¿Ya no sientes nada por mí?_

 **Te amo más que a nadie, bebé, eres la única en mi vida y mi razón para sonreír todas las mañanas, eres mi universo entero y la futura madre de mis hijos**  
**Que nunca ni se te vuelva a ocurrir nada sí nunca más.**

 _Me lastimaste_.

**Lo lamento, ¿puedo hacer algo para que me perdones?**

Ella no respondió y fue ahí cuando se percató de la gravedad de la situación.

**¿Amor?**

**Perdón**

**No espero que me perdones, sé que hice algo horrible**

**Fue mi culpa, lastimé tu confianza**

**Entiendo si te sientes así, haré lo que sea para recuperarte.**

Dejó de luchar ahí, porque si seguía insistiendo sería peor para él. Respiró hondo y dejó caer en la cama. No quería perder a Anastasia porque la amaba demasiado y no sabía cómo sería su vida sin ella. Su celular vibró y se emocionó, esperando que fuese algún mensaje de su novia dejando pasar todo el asunto.

_Número desconocido_

_Soy Billie, éste es mi número para que lo agendes ;)_

Lo anotó simplemente como “Billie Joe” y lo dejó ahí. Estaba muerto y quería dormir aunque sea unas cuatro horas.

…

— ¿Cómo volviste a tu casa?

—Te odio—contestó. Tré lo siguió a pesar de que Mike le daba la espalda.

— ¿No me hablarás? Que infantil—jadeó sorprendido. Mike le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—No sabes cuánto daría por asesinarte ahora mismo, con mis propias manos.

—No seas dramático, no fue tan grave.  
Mike se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

—Lo que sea, ¿Has visto a Ana?

—Es tú novia, tú eres quien tiene que saber—dijo Tré—. ¿Se pelearon o algo?

—Me mandó a la mierda por lo de ayer.

—Está loca, te lo dije medio millón de veces, tienes que dejarla.

—No puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, simplemente no puedo.

—Bueno, cambiemos de tema.  Me dijeron que estabas con Billie Joe Armstrong anoche.

—Sí, ¿y?

—No es bueno que te juntes con él—Mike rodó los ojos.

—Mierda, te estás pareciendo a Anastasia.

—Lo siento, pero escuché cosas sobre él, es mejor que tengas cuidado.

—Mide menos de un metro setenta, ¿Qué podría hacerme?—Tré rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, tampoco creo mucho en los rumores, o sea, ese chico es demasiado lindo como para todo lo que se dice de él.

— ¿Te parece lindo?—preguntó entre burlón y curioso.

—Es precioso, ¿acaso no te fijaste en sus maravillosos ojos?— Tré fingió abanicarse—. Uff, de repente hace mucho calor.

—Es… bonito—admitió Mike en voz baja.

—No sabes cuánto te estoy envidiando ahora.

— ¿Por qué?— Tré lo miró como si fuera obvio pero Mike no captó lo que trataba de decirle—. Bueno, me preguntó por ti.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo?— preguntó entusiasmado, Mike lo comparó con la reacción de una quinceañera cuando el chico que le gusta le da like a su foto.

—Pues, me preguntó si seguías con tu banda.

—Yo los dejé, ellos no me dejaron—agregó Tré rápido, Mike alzó ambas cejas.

—Ajá, y me preguntó si podíamos vernos los tres para… ver si somos compatibles.

— ¿Relación poligámica? ¡Genial!

—No, idiota, para una banda—dijo Mike, Tré bufó.

—Que triste, pero algo es algo.

—Da igual, estoy seguro que te lo cogerás de todas formas.

—No, él ya está interesado en alguien y ese alguien estoy seguro como el infierno que también está babeando por él pero se hace el idiota.

—Eso jamás te había detenido antes.

—Somos amigos, Mikey, seré una puta pero no una perra—Mike lo miró con confusión, él terminó riendo por lo que había acabado de decir—. Ignórame, por favor, sigo medio ebrio.

—Me di cuenta.  
El teléfono de Mike los interrumpió.

— ¿Amor?—dijo Mike, Tré se tensó y apretó los dientes.

— _Todavía puedes recuperarme._  
La voz de Anastasia era suave, apagada y trasmitía seguridad. Mike  apretó el teléfono y sonrió.

—Haré lo que sea.

— _Ven a mi casa, este sábado._

— ¿No puede ser antes?

— _No_ —Colgó.

Mike suspiró. Ella era efímera y cortante, en ocasiones ni siquiera estaba presente por más que ellos estuvieran juntos.

Era su mundo, con todo y su inestable humor y filosa personalidad. Sonrió como idiota y Tré lo miró con recelo.

— ¿Ana?

—Mi chica.

—No eres más que un completo idiota, Michael Pritchard.

—Lo sé, Tré, Lo sé, y no sabes cuánto me odio por eso.


	3. T r e s

Billie, Mike y Tré solo coincidían este sábado, el resto de los días los tenían ocupados, así que decidieron reunirse a la tarde en la casa de Tré para ver qué ocurría. Sábado, justo cuando Anastasia le había dado la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

Iría a escondidas después de la práctica y le llevaría un ramo de rosas y una caja de sus chocolates favoritos (que no eran precisamente muy económicos que digamos). Lo que sea para mantener a su princesa contenta.

Sabía que Anastasia sería la mujer de su vida, eso es lo único que tenía claro en cuanto a su futuro.

Futuro que ahora se veía muy oscuro.  
Tenía calificaciones pésimas y trabajaba en una pizzería, no podría estudiar en la universidad porque el dinero jamás le alcanzaría.

Anastasia, era distinto a él, ella era de una familia bien acomodada, era la mejor de su clase y había mandado una solicitud de admisión a una buena universidad al sur de California, Universidad en la que más que seguro que sería aceptada.

Se dio cuenta de que no tenían un futuro juntos desde que iniciaron la relación, pero él seguía aferrado a la posibilidad de que todo saldría bien.

—Me contaron que sales con Joe, ¿eso es cierto?— preguntó curiosa una de sus compañeras de trabajo, Adrienne, era su mejor amiga a escondidas, porque si Anastasia se enteraba lo obligaría a dejar su trabajo.

— ¿Salir salir? Sabes que tengo novia.

—Los rumores dicen que te estás acostando con él.

La miró con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Crees que en serio engañaría a Ana con un hombre?

—No, por eso pregunto.

—Bueno, lo que dice la gente es falso. Nos vimos una vez en una fiesta y hablamos por mensajes, nada más.

—Ten cuidado—dijo ella preocupada.

—Addie, por favor, no creas todo lo que dice la gente. ¿Recuerdas cuando decían que tú salías con Armstrong? Eso es ridículo—. Ella no dijo nada y lo miró dolida—. Por Dios, no me digas que…

Ella asintió.

—Me lastimó, y mucho, Mike.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?

—Me da vergüenza, fue en el periodo de tiempo en el que me peleé con Steve, ¿recuerdas?— asintió, cómo olvidarlo—. Fue una aventura pero… las cosas salieron muy mal.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

No preguntó más, Addie no hablaría por más que insistiera.

—Me habló sobre una banda, a mí y a Tré, eso es todo—le dijo para tranquilizarla.

—Es buen guitarrista y muy buen cantante—comentó ella, lejana. Mike decidió no hablar más de Billie.

…

 Guardó su bajo y su amplificador en la cajuela de su auto, pero antes lo afinó y lo limpió como por cinco veces. Era un tic que tenía cuando sabía que alguien lo escucharía tocar. Pero no, no estaba nervioso, o eso trataba de convencerse. Era bueno haciendo lo que hacía, pero, ¿sería suficiente?

Confiaba en las capacidades de Tré, pero no estaba seguro de las suyas. Decidió enviarle un mensaje a Ana para distraerse.

**Amor, ¿siguen los planes para esta tarde?**

Ella no tardó en responder.

A _las 7. No tardes._

Cuando otro mensaje de Billie parpadeó en su pantalla.                                                                                                                  
_Mikey boy, los planes se adelantan, ¿puedes venir ahora?_

_Ya te extraño._

Era una curiosa coincidencia, cada vez que Anastasia le enviaba un mensaje Billie hacía lo mismo.

Borró el último mensaje antes de responder, no quería que su novia creyera que lo estaba engañando.

**Espérenme y dile a Tré que no se tome todas las cervezas :(**

Ahora un escalofrío recorrió a Mike. Tré ebrio y un no-heterosexual Billie Joe Armstrong, algo que no le gustaría presenciar.

Es decir, Billie fue el crush principal de Billie por casi dos años y cuando estaba ebrio, tenía la costumbre de ponerse extremadamente coqueto. Esperaba que Frank mantuviera su imagen profesional y no se le ocurriera ponerse a beber.

…

— ¿Ya llego Billie?— fue lo primero que preguntó cuando Tré abrió la puerta.   

—Hola, sí, yo también estoy bien, gracias.

—Hola, Frank—rodó los ojos—. ¿Estuviste bebiendo?

—No tomo cuando vamos a practicar—dijo a la defensiva. Se hizo a un lado y lo invitó a pasar, en el sofá, estaba sentado Billie, afinando una guitarra azul llena de pegatinas y con sus iniciales en el costado.

—Hola Mike—saludó con una sonrisa de lado. Mike se estremeció y correspondió el saludo en un tartamudeo—. Bueno, sé que a ustedes les gusta el punk, ¿Qué tal si empezamos con algo de Operation Ivy o Social distorsion?

— ¿Te sabes knoweldge?—preguntó Tré, Billie asintió. Era una canción fácil, fue de las primeras que Mike se aprendió.

Fue la primera vez que había escuchado cantar a Billie Joe Armstrong y la primera vez que lo había visto tocar. Era bueno, su voz era potente. No tenía la mejor técnica tocando pero igual era ágil. Mike creyó que tal vez esto podría funcionar, hacían buen equipo.  
Entonces se dio cuenta de cómo Tré seguía mirando a Billie y cómo él volteaba hacia donde estaba la batería y le sonreía. Sonrisa de boca cerrada, mejillas sonrojadas y contacto visual intenso.

Eso no pintaba para nada bien.  
Una punzada de dolor lo hizo apretar los dientes y bajar la mirada hasta las cuerdas de su bajo. No supo ni quiso saber por qué, dejó el odio fluir y no hizo nada para reprimirlo.

La envidia era el sentimiento más primitivo que podía sentir un ser humano, el más burdo y carente de sentido, siempre le pareció un  sentimiento vacío y ridículo, se burlaba de las personas que lo experimentaban. Rió en sus adentros, se rió de sí mismo y lo idiota que estaba siendo.

Cuando volvió la vista a Billie, él también lo estaba mirando. Mantuvo la vista clavada en sus ojos por unos segundos y luego la apartó. Ese asqueroso sentimiento que minutos atrás quemaba su cerebro desapareció y fue reemplazado por otro que tampoco quiso descifrar.

Billie Joe lo estaba volviendo un desastre.


	4. IV. Stuck with me.

Abandonó la casa de Tré hecho un lío para ir rápidamente a la casa de Anastasia. Tocó la puerta hecho un manojo de nervios, ella no respondió, por lo tanto tocó un par de veces más y confundido la marcó al teléfono.

Babe ♥ (1 mensaje sin leer)

Está abierto ;)

Sonrió y se acomodó el cabello antes de entrar, asegurándose también que las rosas y los chocolates de disculpa estuvieran en su lugar.

La casa de Anastasia era enorme y bonita, cada que entraba se sentía fuera de lugar. Se sujetó al barandal de la escalera y subió. La casa de su novia estaría sola a estas horas, ya que sus padres iban a jugar el golf y ella era hija única. 

Se paró frente a la puerta de su habitación, cuando escuchó un sonido que lo hizo entrar en alerta. Jadeos, un gemido suave, el inconfundible sonido de la cama chocando contra la pared y por último, un gruñido masculino.

Quedó pasmado y su cara perdió color. Nauseas, un punzante dolor se hizo presente. Apretó los dientes y tiró el ramo de rosas al piso. No entraría, eso es lo que ella quería, verlo armar una escena y tomar su dignidad hasta que ésta esté muerta.

Cuando era niño se prometió no llorar por mujeres, ahora que había crecido comprendió que era una razón válida, porque se estaba destruyendo. Miró hacia arriba, unas lágrimas traicioneras amenazaban con caer a sus mejillas, por lo cual abandonó el lugar. No quería saber con quién estaba Anastasia, se trató de convencer de que no le importaba.Tré tenía razón, era un idiota.

Anastasia siempre se aprovechó de él  y siempre lo hacía sacar lo peor de sí. No volvería a perdonarla, había cruzado la línea. Tomó su teléfono y marcó a Tré.

— ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? 

—  ¿Pasa algo? Suenas terrible.

—Bueno, sé que no estoy bien.

—Billie sigue aquí, estamos tomando. Ven.

La tristeza dio paso a una furia ciega cuando vio que Anastasia lo estaba llamando. Así que, colgó la llamada y le escribió un mensaje antes de bloquearla.

Encuentra a otro que te folle bien  y arrástralo al infierno.

…

— ¡Mike!—Tré lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, Mike escondió la cabeza en su cuello y permitió  a las lágrimas salir, para luego limpiarlas y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. 

—Vamos adentro—murmuró—, necesito tomar algo. 

— ¿Me dirás lo que pasó?— lo siguió  por atrás y cerró la puerta, Mike le lanzó una mirada sobre el hombro.

— Una cerveza, por favor.

—En un momento.

Tomó asiento, Billie  lo miró con curiosidad, elevando sus cejas y su barbilla.

—Estoy de vuelta—murmuró. Billie palmeó su rodilla.

—Pareces muerto.

—Lo estoy.

—Preguntaría por qué, pero prefiero que me lo digas cuando estés listo—dijo Billie. Mike le sonrió con la boca cerrada e hizo  lugar para que Tré se sentara, acercándose más al chico de ojos verdes. Tré le pasó la lata y lo tomó de la rodilla.

—  ¿Y bien? —preguntó Frank. Mike soltó una risita ácida y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Anastasia estaba cogiendo con un tipo en la habitación de sus padres—soltó, Tré y Billie se miraron, para luego mirarlo con pena y odió cada segundo de eso.   
                    
—Lo siento—Musitó Billie, Mike se encogió de hombros.

—Mujeres, todas son unas putas—dijo Tré con rencor y él rodó los ojos.

—No seas machista.

—No me digas que vas a defenderla después de todo lo que te hizo.

—No lo estoy haciendo—respondió Mike,  a la defensiva.

—Tré—le reprochó Billie, él bufó  
Mike no dijo nada. Frank  ya estaba en el umbral de la ebriedad, lo cual lo ponía hosco y verborréico.

—Nunca pensé que  el amor podría volverlo mierda a uno—comentó Mike, clavando su vista en el infomercial que estaban viendo. Con la nueva aspiradora turbo max 200 podrá limpiar todo tipo de superficies…—. Préstame tu teléfono, necesito una de esas.

Billie negó con la cabeza.

—Mike, estás siendo irracional—soltó burlón—. No creo que en verdad necesites una aspiradora.

—Déjame en paz.

—Cuando está triste compra mierdas de tele venta—comentó Tré, limpiándose la boca con su manga.

—Hay algo más divertido que hacer cuando estás destrozado que comprar idioteces al azar—dijo Billie con una sonrisa torcida, Mike lo miró de reojo, con una ceja levantada.

—No me importa. 

Billie se levantó del sofá, sacudiéndose la ropa, luego miró a Mike.

—Vamos, será divertido.  
     
Tré se levantó también, entretenido por la situación.

—Apoyo al enano.

Billie curvó las cejas y soltó un jadeo de indignación. La expresión en su rostro hizo reír a Mike. Salieron de la casa de Tré para seguirlo. Mike estaba algo receloso acerca de las intenciones de Billie, porque por más que intentara convencerse de que él no era nada de lo que la gente decía, la sombra de la duda hacía su aparición muy en lo profundo de su ser. 

Miró a Tré por sobre su hombro, él le devolvió la mirada y sonrió, despreocupado. Mike soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio y apresuró el paso.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al paraíso—contestó Billie, una respuesta llana y vaga que no hizo más que ponerlo nervioso. 

Con cada paso que daba, más seguro estaba que debió quedarse en casa de Tré, pero no, ya era tarde, Billie se había detenido frente a la puerta de una casa abandonada y espeluznante. La puerta soltó un chirrido, como el alarido de un animal moribundo y sólo había penumbra. 

Mike se abrazó a sí mismo y se maldijo por no haber llevado abrigo, cuando Billie sólo tomó su mano y lo arrastró hacia la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué es este basurero?—preguntó Tré.

—Mi negocio— explicó, con una ligera sonrisa de burla adornando sus labios—. No funciona la electricidad, pero hay velas. 

Velas, para completar el ambiente lúgubre del lugar. Estaba tan oscuro que a Mike le costaba ver, por lo que los dedos de Billie sobre los suyos era el único contacto con la realidad que tenía en ese momento. Cuando las velas se encendieron, se dio cuenta de que no era tan tétrico como aparentaba y que de hecho, era acogedor, a pesar de lo vacío que estaba.

Pisos de madera, desgastados por el paso del tiempo y un sofá casi destrozado de cuero rojo eran todo lo que había. Un montón de teorías desfilaron por su imaginación, desde que Billie era un prostituto o un secuestrador, hasta que se le encendió la lámpara.

—Un aguantadero—dijo Mike—. ¿Tengo razón?—Billie asintió.

—Los sábados se llena de perdedores—musitó,  luego soltó la mano de Mike y se perdió en las escaleras.

— Genial—comentó Tré, sonriendo, Mike lo miró con incredulidad. Antes de que pudiera responder al comentario de Frank, Billie había vuelto con una mochila negra y llena de parches.

— ¿Vendes drogas?—preguntó Mike, cuidando su tono de voz y sintiendo un escalofrío repentino.

—No, eso es ilegal—respondió distraído mientras metía mano en la mochila, sacó un par de bolsitas plásticas y las agitó en sus rostros—. ¿No quieren? La casa invita.

—Cocaína.

—De la mejor que hay en este vertedero—dijo, acompañando la expresión con una sonrisa filosa.

Mike tragó saliva. Jamás había consumido drogas duras, máximo había fumado un par de porros y se había metido cosas recetadas, pero eso ya llegaba a otro nivel. Miró a Tré, buscando respuesta, pero cuando volteó, Tré ya la estaba inhalando. 

— Frank Edwin Wright III—advirtió, con la voz patosa.

—Es gratis—se excusó—. Y no es mi primera vez. 

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, vacilante, hasta chocar contra la pared. Billie lo siguió, y antes de darse cuenta estaban a sólo centímetros del otro.

—No te obligaré a nada—dijo Billie—. Pero, ¿No quieres sentirte bien?

La suavidad con lo que lo había dicho le puso los pelos de punta, al igual que la mirada casi seductora que mantenía el muchacho de ojos verdes. 

Los ojos de Anastasia eran café oscuro, casi ámbar en el sol. Nunca había visto ojos de un verde tan brillante como aquellos y ni los de Tré, que eran de un azul intenso, eran tan preciosos.

Anastasia.

Apretó los labios en una línea cuando la ira volvió a inundarlo. No iba a caer, no iba a rendirse, que se buscara otro juguete, porque él era un hombre libre y nunca lo volvería a tener en sus garras de arpía.

— ¿Gratis?—preguntó, las dudas se disiparon cuando Billie ensanchó la sonrisa y le puso la bolsita en la mano, acercándose a su oreja.

—Gratis, sólo para ti, todo lo que quieras.

— ¿Todo lo que quiera?—repitió confundido.

—Todo lo que quieras de mí—Billie susurró—. Un préstamo, podrás pagarme más adelante.

—No tengo dinero—refutó, Billie rió entre dientes.

—Dinero es lo último que necesito, cariño.  
                                                                   


	5. V. Nice guys finish last.

****

La propuesta que le había hecho Billie Joe le parecía absurda y sospechosa, pero no dijo nada. Mike estaba seguro de que no necesitaba nada de él. Aceptó la cocaína, es decir, era gratis y estaba destruido, no tenía nada que perder.

El efecto, contrario a lo que pensó no fue inmediato. Tardó como quince minutos en llegar y le agarró de golpe, pero Billie tenía razón, se sintió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Euforia enferma, un poco de ansiedad y un sentimiento de que todo estaba bien.  
No era tan malo como pensaba. Era como una presión en su cerebro y joder, se sentía tan feliz que podría llorar.

  — ¿Lo ves?— ahora Billie estaba sentado a su lado, en medio de Tré y él—. No es tan malo.

—Dura poco tiempo—contestó con una mueca. Billie rió entre dientes.

—Esa es la gracia del asunto.

—Prefiero el cristal—contestó Tré, vagamente—. Es más divertido y no dura tan poco.

—Te lo puedo vender.

—Demonios, somos amigos—se quejó—. Vamos, no traigo dinero. Ya sabes.

—Entonces no tengo nada para ti.

—No seas tacaño, no creo que te cueste nada.

—No te haces dueño de un imperio regalando toda tu mercancía—contestó con calma.

Mike, mientras tanto tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. _No es tan malo_.

Sólo era… entretenido, sí, y Billie tan sólo trabajaba en algo un poco sucio, pero definitivamente no tenía el perfil de un criminal; no medía metro noventa, no tenía una cicatriz en el rostro, no tenía una voz grave que daba escalofríos.

Tenía unos cuantos tatuajes y algunos piercings, pero daba cierta… ternura. Mike rió un poco, estaba seguro de que se aprovechaba de su apariencia casi inocente para pasar inadvertido.

El cómodo silencio fue interrumpido por el tono de llamada de Mike, él revisó su teléfono y entrecerró los ojos. Número desconocido.

— Permiso— murmuró antes de contestar—. ¿Hola?

— ¿Mike Pritchard?

—Sí, soy yo— respondió, hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea y escuchó una respiración pesada.

—Soy… el padre de Anastasia—dijo, y Mike torció el gesto.

—Diga—no le importó sonar agresivo. El hombre suspiró.

—Está en el hospital. Te necesita.

—Iré de inmediato— colgó.

Estaba pálido y agitado, los chicos lo notaron y empezaron a preocuparse.

— ¿Mike? ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Tré.

—Es Anastasia, está en el hospital—respondió en voz baja. Tré negó la cabeza con desaprobación y Billie apretó los labios.

— ¿Irás?

—Me necesita.

—No, no te necesita. Estaba cogiendo con otro hace unas horas, que se joda.

—Pero me necesita—respondió de forma terca, Tré lo tomó del hombro pero él apartó su mano. Billie suspiró y lo miró fijamente antes de dirigirle la palabra.

—La gente amable siempre se queda atrás, Mike.

—Un puto sermón es lo que menos necesito ahora—respondió, apático. Billie mantenía la mirada fija sobre él, se sentía expuesto.

No estaba de humor para eso, sólo quería algo de comprensión. ¿Acaso era tan difícil de entender?

Se levantó sin mirarlos y dio grandes zancadas hasta la puerta, respiraba rápido, estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

—Mike—llamó Billie, él se detuvo por un momento y lo miró por encima del hombro—. Un consejo; no te des a ti mismo palmadas en la espalda, podrías quebrar tu espina dorsal.

— ¿Qué putas significa eso?—esperó respuesta, al no obtenerla simplemente salió para ir a la casa de Tré y buscar su camioneta.

Su mente estaba casi en blanco, podía hasta ver unas cuantas alarmas rojas en su subconsciente y una señal de alto, pero no importaba. Estaba por vomitar de los nervios.

Diversas suposiciones de lo que ocurrió con Anastasia aparecieron como flashes, todas le ponían los pelos de punta, una en especial lo hizo sentir escalofríos.

_Intento de suicidio._

Ya lo había intentado antes, un año atrás ella había estado pasando por un arranque maníaco depresivo bastante grave cuando había intentado cortar la relación. Lo último que supo era que había mezclado antidepresivos fuertes con píldoras para dormir y alcohol. Sus padres la encontraron agonizando en su habitación y lo habían llamado, justo como ahora.

Apretó el volante entre sus dedos. Anastasia era un ser humano, como él, como todos. Su comportamiento no era el mejor, pero la amaba así como era.

Un error lo cometía cualquiera, sabía que Annie tan sólo estaba actuando de forma errática por lo dolida que estaba, justo como él había decidido meterse cocaína por pura rabia. Mike estaba consciente de que había fallado, la había cagado hasta el fondo y Anastasia sólo se estaba desquitando, porque en verdad ella no sería capaz de hacerle daño.

Apretó los dientes, impotente.

Ambos se hacían daño, pero era peor cuando estaban separados, el dolor se volvía insoportable y hasta los recuerdos malos se cubrían en una neblina de nostalgia, cambiando el tono de amargura a uno de añoranza.

—Oh, Mike…

Cuando llegó a la sala de espera del hospital, su suegra lo abrazó por un largo rato. Mike acarició su cabello y ella comenzó a sollozar.

— ¿Cómo está?

La madre de Annie se separó de él, intentando recuperar la compostura, pero seguía lagrimeando. Sus ojos estaban rojos, cristalizados y tenía pequeños rastros de máscara de pestañas en sus mejillas; su piel estaba mucho más pálida de lo usual y su labio inferior temblaba. Desvió un poco la vista y se encontró con su suegro, quien tenía los ojos cristalizados pero lo miraba con una dureza atemorizante.

—Mal—contestó ella, después de calmarse un poco.

—Es tu culpa—Rose y él se sobresaltaron. Lo había dicho con una amargura que los había hecho erizar la piel—. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? Ella… tenía toda una vida por delante.

El corazón le latía en el oído y no pudo hablar, las palabras se trabaron en su garganta. El señor Becker tenía un temblor incontrolable en la mano derecha y un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo. Se alejó unos pasos, pero él se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente.

—Lo lamento—fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, estaba paralizado por el miedo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Nos peleamos por… una tontería y terminé con ella—murmuró, a pesar de que era mentira lo dijo con un profundo arrepentimiento el cual sí era verdadero—. Dios, nunca creí que… Lo siento tanto.

—Es la segunda vez que intenta…—su padre no pudo pronunciar esa palabra por el dolor, por lo que hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza—. Por tu culpa

Mike buscó una respuesta a ello, pero no la encontró y bajó la cabeza.

Disculparse lo haría verse como un hipócrita y jurar sería en vano.

Se sentó junto a Rose, en silencio para no arruinar todo con sus palabras y Tré le envió un mensaje.

_Dónde estás???_  
_No me digas que sigues ahí :/_

 

**Este no es buen momento.**

 

Y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo.

 


	6. VI. No pride.

_«Es mejor que_ _tragues_ _tu orgullo o te_ _ahogarás_ _en él,_  
_Mejor digiere tus valores porque estos se vuelven mierda»_

  
Ya no le quedaba nada de orgullo. Siempre lo supo, pero a partir de cierto punto dejó de importarle. Limpió las lágrimas de Anastasia y la sostuvo fuerte a pesar de que ambos estaban temblando. Besó su mejilla un montón de veces y rió suave, por la felicidad de que su chica estuviera aún con vida y lo hubiera perdonado por haberla dañado tanto.

—Entonces… ¿borrón y cuenta nueva?—preguntó ella de forma tímida, Mike asintió varias veces.

—Borrón y cuenta nueva—confirmó con un intento de acento británico, ambos rieron fuerte y Annie le golpeó el pecho de forma juguetona.

—El doctor dice que saldré de alta esta tarde—cambió de tema, con las esperanzas renovadas. Sus ojos miel estaban brillando y su rostro anteriormente pálido como el papel, estaba recuperando el color.

Su mirada se desvió a las muñecas vendadas de Annie y sus ojos se achicaron, empezaron a ponerse vidriosos otra vez.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor.

—Mike…—él la interrumpió.

—Si te pierdo, perderé todo.

—Lo siento—ella bajó la mirada, para esconder que sus ojos también estaban poniéndose aguados y rojizos—. ¿Me perdonas por todas las estupideces que hice?

—No tengo nada que perdonarte—acarició su mejilla con ternura, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Fui una… me comporté horrible, Mikey, no mereces que te trate así—murmuró, su cabeza estaba gacha y el cabello cubría su rostro. Mike rió por lo bajo y le apartó los mechones de cabello para besarla en la frente—. Dios. Creo que… seguiré terapia.

—Es lo mejor—dijo Mike, con cuidado de no sonar brusco. Annie frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?—espetó—. ¿Dices que estoy loca?

—No, pero necesitas ayuda, amor. Trataste de… suicidarte, más de una vez. Eso no es normal.

—Lo que no es normal es que tu propio novio crea que estás demente.

—Fuiste tú la que sugirió la terapia—apuntó, tratando de no perder la paciencia. Ella abrió grande los ojos e hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento—ella volvió a bajar la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo miedo.

— ¿De quién?—preguntó Mike. Anastasia lo abrazó y apretó los párpados para evitar llorar.

—De mí misma.

[…]

Tré estaba haciendo turno en la heladería en la que trabajaba. No necesitaba trabajar, pero se aburría a muerte ya que Mike siempre estaba ocupado.

Su compañero, Gerard, estaba atendiendo a la manada de niños en el mostrador mientras él sólo vigilaba la caja y esperaba a que llegara su turno de cobrar.

Soltó una risita, se notaba la desesperación de Gerard a leguas. No hizo nada para ayudarlo. Se recostó en la silla y cerró los ojos.

Había estado flechado por Billie Joe Armstrong al menos por cuatro años, quizá más, luego llegaba Mike y el muchacho de ojos verdes terminaba notándolo a él, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hizo Tré para llamar su atención.

No lo admitía en voz alta, pero muy en el fondo, estaba seguro de que sentía una envidia nada sana hacia su mejor amigo.

Suspiró y se levantó, Gerard podía acusarlos con su jefe y la cosa no pintaría bien, por lo que llegó a rescatarlo de los niños. Gerard lo miró como si hubiera salvado su vida, Tré le despeinó el cabello y él gruñó.

— ¿Por qué no viniste antes? ¡Están en todas partes!

—Estaba terminando el inventario—se excusó.

—Oh, vamos. Yo terminé el inventario—contestó elevando el tono de voz—. Tendré que decirle a Dallon.

—Gee—se quejó—. Es la última vez.

—Haz dicho eso tantas veces…

—Te lo juro—elevó el meñique, aunque, detrás de la espalda tenía los dedos cruzados.

—Mejor ayúdame. Atiende a esos dos de allá.

—Sí, Capitán—hizo un saludo militar antes de ir corriendo junto a los niños más gordos que vio en su vida.

Le pareció curioso que los niños gordos siempre pidieran chocolate, y cobertura extra, es decir, él también solía pedirlo. Se estremeció al pensar que si no fuera por la marihuana, estaría así de obeso. Miró con desaprobación a los padres mientras cobraba el dinero.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo trasero, lo que lo sacó de onda por un momento hasta que reaccionó y sacudió la cabeza.

Billie (2 mensajes sin leer)

_Heeeeeey_

¿ _Estás ocupado_?

Se sonrojó y un montón de mariposas empezaron a revolotear en su estómago. Sus dedos temblaron cuando escribió la respuesta.

**Por qué? Xd**

 

_Quiero verte_

 

Se sonrojó aún más y los niños que aún no terminó de atender empezaron a patear el mostrador.

 

**Puedes dentro de treinta? Tengo que salir del trabajo**

 

**:(**

 

_Te estaré esperando_  
_;)_

 

Estaba actuando como una niña enamorada. Se regañó a sí mismo. Billie era de Mike, no suyo, no podía traicionarlos.

 

_Aunque Mike sigue encaprichado con Anastasia,_ se recordó. Sonrió con malicia, pero cuando se dio cuenta de su gesto, frunció el ceño y se reprochó su actitud egoísta.

 

— ¡Ya! Deja eso de soñar despierto cuando estés solo—gritó el pelirrojo desde el la caja. Tré se sobresaltó y procedió a terminar su trabajo.

 

[…]

 

El uniforme de la tienda era en tonos pastel. No le había dado tiempo de cambiarse antes de ir junto a Billie, por lo que sentía algo ridículo. Y Billie estaba recostado contra una muralla, luciendo ilegalmente atractivo, con un cigarro colgando de su boca y esa aura de misterio rodeándolo.

 

Su envidia hacia Mike aumentó a niveles que ni él mismo creía posible y por un momento sintió el incontrolable deseo de acorralarlo contra la pared y besarlo hasta que el puto mundo se detuviera.  
Se contuvo, lo saludó con una sonrisa y las mejillas como un faro.  Billie correspondió el saludo sonriendo de lado.

 

— ¿Trabajas en una heladería?—tiró su cigarro y rió por lo bajo.

 

—Ugh, odio el uniforme.

 

—Me gusta, te queda bien—comentó Billie—. Te deja lindo.

 

Tré mantuvo la boca cerrada, estuvo a punto de reclamarle por decirle ese tipo de cosas. 

 

Lo estaba confundiendo, es decir, horas atrás miraba a Mike como si fuera lo más maravilloso del universo y ahora se ponía a coquetear con él con todo el descaro. Bajó la mirada a sus pies, molesto con Billie y consigo mismo por caer tan fácil.

 

_«Bueno, sé que no soy el único._  
_No tengo orgullo_ _»_

 


End file.
